


Nico is Short and Life is Unfair

by asleepygay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, I'm not really sure how this happened, M/M, Somehow?, The Princess Bride References, it's just so fucking fluffy, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepygay/pseuds/asleepygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was so unfair. </p><p>(It really wasn't. It was awesome. If only he were a couple inches taller.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico is Short and Life is Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. I'm not really sure what happened here. It was my birthday today(yesterday?) so I wrote myself a height difference fic. Except then it turned into a SUPER short domestic one shot with extra Princess Bride references? 
> 
> Idk
> 
> It's unbeta'd so I'm sorry for any/all mistakes

Nico had to do it. It was a matter of pride now. He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and focused on his target. It was gonna happen. This time would be the one. He could do it. 

He stood on his toes as tall as he could, braced one of his hands on the counter to further push himself up, and reached as far as he could with the other hand. And he still fell short a good couple inches. 

"Oh come on! I'm so close!" He groaned, still trying to reach the olive oil on the top shelf. 

Behind him Will was doing a really poor job of smothering chuckles in his hand. "Babe just let me get it."

"No! I got it!" Nico started jumping a little bit, his hand bumping into other items on the shelves he could reach. 

"Nico relax you're gonna break something." Will chuckled again. "I meant in the cabinet, but at this rate you might break a bone too."

"Oh I'm gonna kill you." Nico said half-heartedly, still focused on reaching the hopelessly out of reach oil. This was so unfair, they used to just buy the cheap disposable kind so Nico never had to deal with refilling the bottle with a huge jug he couldn't reach. But then Hazel just _had_ to tour Rome and buy them the beautiful olive oil bottle as a housewarming gift for Will and Nico's new apartment. It was a beautiful gift so now of course they had to buy a giant ass olive oil refill bottle and keep it out of the way when they weren't using it. Which meant that Nico’s battle with the top shelf happened basically every time their stupid gorgeous bottle ran out. Which was annoyingly frequently because of how much Italian food Nico made. Ugh. Why couldn't she have gotten them a reusable hot sauce bottle or something else they would never use. Damn his thoughtful sister. 

“Mhm.” Was Will’s detached response and Nico turned slightly, curious as to what had distracted his boyfriend. When he turned, however, he just found Will looking at him. Or rather staring at him, his eyes locked on Nico’s slim hips and toned back when they appeared from under his shirt as it raised every time he stretched. Will’s eyes slid up to meet Nico’s when he realized his boyfriend had momentarily abandoned his struggle and he smiled cheekily.

“What?”

Nico rolled his eyes and snorted. “Don't check me out when I'm fighting with the cabinets.”

Will hummed thoughtfully. “I was pretty sure dating you gave me permission to check you out whenever I want to though. So… no. I’m good, thanks.” He leered at Nico’s ass for extra emphasis. 

Nico threw a balled up napkin he found on top of last night’s empty pizza box over his shoulder at Will but he was chuckling as he turned back to the shelves in the open cabinet. With one last Herculean effort he heaved himself upward and still fell laughably short. “I’m never gonna reach it, life sucks.”

Laughing at the very melodramatic Nico who had hunched over in frustration, Will stepped up next to the counter. “Wow, not with that attitude.” And, with no problem whatsoever, he reached up and grabbed the bottle, bringing it down to Nico’s height. The playful grin he paired with that action did nothing to soothe Nico’s spectacular scowl.

Defeated, Nico collapsed bonelessly against Will, who let out a small ‘oof’ as 130 pounds of frustrated short boy suddenly collided with his sternum. “I hate you.”

Will leaned down to kiss his head, then ruffled his hair. “Mhm, sure you do.” he tried moving only to have Nico follow him, whining into his shirt.

“Life is so unfair.” 

At that Will snorted. “Uh huh. I’m so sorry for all this misfortune you’re constantly subjected to. It must be really rough.”

“You mock my pain.”

“Life is pain, Highness. Anyway who says differently is selling something.”

Nico gaped at him. “I cannot believe you are using The Princess Bride against me right now.”

“You started it! Now come on babe, _please_ , I’m so so hungry and you said you were gonna start cooking like twenty minutes ago before you got into a battle of pride with a cabinet.”

“Wow rude,” Nico said, glaring as though it wasn’t a completely accurate statement, “if you think I’m cooking for you after that you’re so mistaken.” 

“What? Nooo! Nico please!” Will drew out the ‘please’ at least three extra seconds. “ _Pretty_ please? I take it all back! That was an absolutely reasonable course of action and you totally kicked that shelf’s ass!”

“Damn straight.” Nico muttered, turning away to turn on the stove. With a smirk, he turned back around to face Will rummaging through the fridge for any type of vegetable at all that would allow for there to be some form of health benefit in tonight’s meal. “Farm boy… fetch me that pitcher.” he pointed to a pot hanging over the stove. 

Will grinned as he reached out and removed it from the wall.

“As you wish.”


End file.
